The Endless Summer?
by austin's-Bitch
Summary: She thought it was an endless summer. How wrong she was. Her endless summer had some to an unfortunate ending. She gave her heart easily to a man she couldn't trust and it ended in heart shattering turmoil. Better than it sounds. Rated M for sexual scene to come later and for explicit language. Originally by Ausllylover97, who gave it to me, I hope I'm as good as her! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The End?

The Endless Summer?

Chapter One

Prologue

_'Sorry, I have to go' he said._

_The smile I had on my face from seeing him immediately dropped from my face._

_'Go? Go where' I asked desperately. Looking at him with big eyes. Feeling the tears start to pool._

_'Home. I have to go home.' he replied, turning on his heel to walk away._

_'You live here though.' i shouted after him. He stormed back to me._

_'Ally, I don't anymore.'_

_'What do you mean you don't anymore?'_

_'College is over and I have to go back home. Back to my home town.' he turned once again to walk down the sidewalk._

_'so that's it then? We're just over? No questions asked?' I asked in disbelief. 'After everything we have had, you're just ending it? Leaving and forgetting me completely?'_

_'Yes Ally, it's the way it has to be. I said all along that we were just for the summer. I told you not to get attached. This is the reason why.'_

_'I can't believe you. You thought you could just take my heart and shatter it?' I looked at his retreating figure, the tears streaming down my face._

_'I didn't take your heart, you gave it to me. There was nothing saying I would return it in one piece,' he said, turning around once more. 'you just assumed I would.'_

_'I hope you rot in hell, asswipe. You're such a dick. I hate you!' I shouted at him._

_He just lookes gormlessly at me._

_'I never want to see you again!'_

_'Ally please, we can still be friends.' he said smirking._

_'Go to hell.' I turned on my heel, running down the side walk away from him._

_Apparently our endless summer, had unfortunately come to an end. And our story had and early termination, missing one thing, a happy ending. But I suppose people are right, very few people, in real life, have happy endings, and apparently fate hated me, and I wasn't one of those lucky people who did._


	2. Chapter 2: Denial, Shock and False Hope

The Endless Summer?

Chapter Two : Week One; Denial, Shock & False Hope

I had started to go through the seven stages of heart break. The first stage being Denial.

He still wants me. I told myself. He will always want me. He loves me. I repeated to myself.

Denial was the worst part. You try and try to convince yourself that he will come back to you. That no matter what the world has thrown at us we will find a way through this. And unfortunately you're successful. Every time your phone rings, you convince yourself that its him. Every time theres a knock at the door, your brain come to the conclusion; it must be him. No it is him. Then you feel so deflated when it's not.

Shock is a sub-category of this stage. Complete and utter shock. Your body goes into shock and shuts-down from everything. Shock that the person that you gave your whole heart to completely shattered it and didn't even care. Just shock.

Another sub-category of this stage is remembrance. Remembrance is the part of this that makes it so hard to deal with and reinforces the denial. Remembrance is the part of it that takes over your entire being. But you only ever remember the good things between. No. You don't remember any of the terrible shit he put you through. You just remember the stolen glances. The whispered I love you's. The unexpected body touches. The hand he puts on the small of your back as he guides you into a small, secluded restaurant. The hand he rests on your thigh, as he laughs, looking into your eye, making you feel as though your looking straight into his soul. The sparkle as he laughs his genuine laugh. The look on his face as he is completely engrossed in a film. The smile on his face as he squirts chocolate sauce on to your white top.

This all leads to false hope. False hope is what sends you over the edge. False hope is that one that makes you think that you and who you think is your one true love will be able to with stand anything. False hope is the downfall to everyone. This is the wrong kind of hope. This is the hope that makes you believe that no matter what evil there is that forces you two apart you will always find a way back to each other.

_It was a warm Sunday afternoon and Austin and I was sitting on my balcony, on the little couch out there, he was sitting normally on the couch, while I had my back against the arm and my legs stretched out into his lap, we was watching the sunset between the trees. He was running a a feather touch finger up and down the length of my calf. I was animately watching the sunset, fascinated by all the different colours mixed to one sunset, red and oranges, pinks and yellows, of all kinds of shades. I could feel him staring at me. I could feel his eyes roam all over my face, lingering slightly on my eyes, before settling on my lips. He gently leaned over to me, getting closer and closer to my lips, I could feel my lips start to pucker, but at the last minute he moved his head up and kissed my nose. I pouted._

_'Why are you teasing me?' I asked indignantly._

_'Beacause I like to know I have an effect on you. I like to know I have this power over you.' he replied simply._

_'please' I pleaded._

_He lent back over and kissed me sweetly on the lips. We spent the rest of that night out on the balcony, cuddled together as we watched the sun go down and we stayed entangled in eachother for the rest of that night. We eventually fell asleep together on the balcony. Only waking up when the sun broke the sky, like our own timed light._


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt, Pain and Suffering

The Endless Summer?

Chapter Three; Week Two: Guilt, Pain, suffering and permanent nostalgia.

The denial, shock and false hope was soon followed by guilt. Guilt over the relationship. Guilt towards myself and him. I blamed myself for everything. It must be my fault. There something wrong with me! I thought. That's the only explanation for the break up. I must be too fat. Too ugly. Too smart. Too me. That's what I've got to change! There must be something wrong with me!

The pain settled in after the guilt had subsided. My heart felt like it had shattered in my chest. I felt like my chest was heaving. The pain was just physically though. Oh no. The pain was mentally to. All the negative thoughts towards myself from the guilt caused me to feel hurt mentally too. It made me feel like I couldn't function properly. No, it didn't make me feel like i couldn't function properly. It made it completely impossible to function properly. The thing that made the pain hit me even harder was that fact that he consumed every one of my thoughts. Everything I did made me think of him.

My biggest mistake though was trying to avoid the feelings. Trying to avoid the feelings, made it harder to cope with when i decided to acknowledge that I wasn't going to recover if i didn't let myself feel them.

After the pain had gone, the suffering came to stay. The suffering was the worst part because I couldn't even get up out of bed because it hurt too much. My family and friends had started to worry about me, but I couldn't even sum up the energy to care. All the care I possessed was taken away when he left me. It felt like i had been slapped in the face because the one person I cared about was gone. Gone like a cold breeze in summer... Non -existent. I felt bad because they were trying to help, but in reality their helping, was not helping because they just made the suffering worse, the kept telling me that he was not worth my time. That he was just a dick who didn't care about me. But they didn't know him like I did. They didn't get to see his sweet and caring side. They didn't see his playful and daring side. Because he wasn't here with me long enough to. But either way they didn't know him like I did and they did not help at all. All they did was remind me of him when I was trying my hardest to forget about him.

Along side the suffering came the nostalgic feeling, which made the suffering worse to come to terms with.

_'Come on Ally. It won't kill you.' He said teasingly._

_'How do you know? It could kill me.' I said seriously._

_'It won't. You're over reacting. What's the worst that could happen?' He said, laughing._

_We had decided to take a trip to the arcade and beach. And he was currently trying to persuade me to play on one of the casino type games. I had been refusing all afternoon. The only game i was willing to take part in was a game of air hockey._

_'The worst?' I scoffed. 'well since you asked, the worst that could happen is that I give your stupid juvenile game a go, then i ge hooked on it and squander all of my money on that stupid game and become poor and homeless, spending the little bit of money that i do get from begging on the streets on the same stupid, money grabbing games.' I said sincerely._

_'Come on. You and i both know that's not going to happen. Your the most head strong person I know. And we both know that you would never let that happen.' he said, looking in to my eyes. Chocolate and hazel combining._

_'Fine. One go. That's your lot.' i relented._

_'Yes. Fine. Then we can head to the beach.' he replied joyfully._

_ I had a go at the stupid arcade game, and apparently arcade games was another thing to add to the list of things that Ally Dawson was not very good at. We quickly made our way to the beach and set out our towels. He pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off, leaving him in just his swim shorts._

_'Corr Ally, drool much?' He smirked at me._

_I just turned around in reply and removed my dress and sandals, leaving me in just my bikini. I turned around to find him staring at me, his mouth a gape._

_'Corr Austin, drool much? If you're not careful you'll catch flies.' I smirked, before turning on my heels and running off in the direction of the ocean, my shades a top my head._

_'That's it Dawson, you've had it!' Austin exclaimed chasing after me._

_ He soon caught up with me, grabbing a hold of my hips, quickly turning me around to face him as the cool ocean water laps around our ankles. My arms found their way around his neck, my fingers lacing together at the nape. His face got closer to mine, his mouth changing direction and advancing on the lobe of my ear. He bit down gently on it, before whispering into it 'Now, that wasn't very nice was it. You reveal that to me and then go running off, before i even got to fully enjoy the view.'_

_'Hmm, well perhaps you should give me something first.' I said._

_He only gave me enough time to get my words out before his lips came crashing to mine. Our lips melded together, his tongue pushing past my parted lips, connecting with my tongue, battling for dominance._

_ He pulled away, panting slightly. Before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our stuff and gathering it all quickly. Then pulling me towards the car._

_'I'm going to finish what I started now.' he said as he shifted the car into drive and drove back to my apartment building._


	4. Chapter 4: Isolation, Pity and Moving On

**The Endless Summer?**

**Chapter Four: Week Three; Isolation, self-pity and Moving On**

As the pain subsided, I had finally com to accept that we were over. That whatever we had once had ended. It took everything out of me, finally accepting that we obviously was not meant to be. This was where I had to start dealing with everything. I had to cope with the realization of the dissolution of my summer relationship, the one that I thought had a chance of becoming something more. Evidently not. I was wrong. Error of judgment on my account. Apparently I gave him my heart too quickly. He never had to fight or even ask for it. I just handed it to him, like a dollar bill.

I spent a lot of time trying to pinpoint exactly where the relationship went wrong, the only places being near the start. Perhaps I was to full on? Maybe I should just accept that it wasn't supposed to be. He just was not my knight in shining armor. In fact that must be where I am going wrong. Because those kind of people do not exist. The just don't and I have to accept that. I'm waiting for something that does not exist.

My Heart was completely broken. Everything I did made me think of him. Every call I got I thought it was him. I learned that what I was currently going through was withdrawal. I had gone from spending every waking moment of my perfect summer with him, being consumed by him being so close completely. And it hit me hard. It hit me like a ton of bricks. That he was no longer going to be there with me every minute of every day. That made me sick to my stomach with loneliness. Realizing that the one person I had come to share everything with was no longer going to be there. That he had basically disappeared from my life. That made my stomach hurt and my head spin. Loneliness. Complete loneliness.

Loneliness. I had not talked to my friends since the ending of that chapter in my life. They had called... A lot. They had also texted... A bit. But they had definitely left loads of voicemails. Not that I listened to any of them. The icon had became a permanent part of my phone screen. Telling me that they were still unread but still not making me want to listen to them.

I had resulted to closing my blinds, locking my door and cutting myself off from the outside world, to help me come to this realization. Many people came by trying to get me to see realise that cutting myself off, was making myself ill. but it is very hard for you to come to that conclusion by someone else pointing it out to you. Nine out of ten times, you have to come to the conclusion your self. And I was not willing to come to that conclusion. I was not making my self ill. I was perfectly fine. I was still eating. Ice cream. I was just in a state of numbness. I was cutting all ties in order to cope. Although it did not really help.

It took those three weeks to realise this. I had to move on with my life. I had to get myself a job and pay my bills and just live life. Continue with my life as if nothing happened. Get back some normality. Create a new routine for myself that did not revolve around him.

I got myself a job at a new restaurant in town. It was quite an expensive looking restaurant, this translating into good tips and big wages. The uniform was the only down side to the whole job. The uniform consisted of a white blouse, a ocean blue cravat, a pair of pleated black, cotton pants and lastly a compulsory pair of hideous black loafers, with a giant brass buckle on the top of the shoe and a black blazer that made me look old and frumpy. But I would take anything thrown at me for the wages and tips, and also the people I work with.

_'What are you doing?' I asked, as I felt his lips graze across my pulse point in my neck._

_'Isn't it obvious?' He chuckled into my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine._

_'Well yes, but you've got to stop.' I said seriously. _

_'Why? I don't want to stop.'_

_'Because I'm trying to write a new song, and it's stressing me out and you're really not helping!'_

_'Well may be I can help relieve some of that stress.' He whispered as hit bit down gently on my pulse point._

_'No. Now stop.' I said, gently pushing his head away from my neck and crawling down to the other end of the couch we were currently sitting on._

_We had spent most of the afternoon out, him showing me different places he liked to come when everything got to him. The last place he took me to was the most beautiful lake, you could see the bright, beautiful fireflies buzzing around, creating the most enchanting light across the lake, it was truly the most stunning place I had ever been and yet I had been living here now for about four years and did not even know it existed. We came back to mine after and it led to us sitting of the couch together while I wrote a new song and Austin watched the television. But apparently Austin had got bored and decided to bug me._

_'Come on Ally! Please.' He pleaded, looking into my eyes with his adorable puppy dog look._

_'Fine.' I sighed, closing my journal._

_He crawled along the couch, following my previous movements, until he reached my ankles. He grabbed a hold of them, pulling me down towards him, so that my back was flat against the couch and his face was directly above mine. He wasted no time in capturing my lips with his, pushing his tongue past my lips and connecting it with mine. Our tongues danced together, as he trailed his hand up my shirt and started to feel my breast, squeezing it slightly, while his other arm wrapped around my hips and his hand landed on my ass, squeezing it lightly. _

_It was safe to say that we had a lot of fun that night._

**A/N -**

**Hey Guys, I hope you like this update, obviously it's not the same sort of writing as Ausllylover97 but I do hope that you like it, I'm trying to keep the flow of her 7 stages of heartbreak, but I hope you all liked the flashback, I don't really want to get into any heavy sexual content yet, because I don't feel like Ally would want to relive that bit of their history because she is still going through all the emotions that comes with a break up. Sorry about the long A/N and sorry if I babbled a bit, but I hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**Xxx**

**Kyna**


End file.
